<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beginning? by Random_personcspophk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497338">Beginning?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_personcspophk/pseuds/Random_personcspophk'>Random_personcspophk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Энциклопедия мифов - Макс Фрай | Encyclopedia of Myths - Max Frei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Did this for school, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_personcspophk/pseuds/Random_personcspophk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Did this for school speaking exam, figured I would share my garbage :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beginning?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the beginning there was nothing. Nothing but Chaos. But after a while, a long long while, Chaos got less chaotic and its matter collected to solidify into the earth. And that’s where it all went wrong. The earth, for some reason that is never explained, gained sentience and called herself Gaia. Now you have to understand Gaia was the actual earth, but she could also turn into a person?(is that what you call her?) and when she was a person she walked on the earth, which was basically like walking on yourself. <br/>-----<br/>Dating life, fun!<br/>After a while of staring at rocks Gaia got bored. She didn't want to stare at rocks anymore, she wanted company. No one knows the specifics because there was no old greek guy to write it down but either Chaos heard her or Gaia simply willed it to happen. Either way above the earth the sky formed.(Chaos went a little crazy and started making a bunch of other minor gods after this incident so now there were lots of immortal beings just chilling in their respective areas). The sky called himself Ouranos, and he was pretty much naked all the time because he only wore loincloths. Pretty soon after he came into existence Ouranos married Gaia. The end?<br/>Nope.<br/>-----<br/>Family life, great … right?<br/>Gaia and Ouranos decided to have kids, pretty normal right? Well yes, but they had 12 children. How do you do that? Well i don't know. Either way, in the end they ended up having 18 children. The first ‘batch’ were called the Titans, 6 boys and 6 girls. The Titans were basically really big, immortal humans with weird powers like the power to slow down or speed up time. You would think 12 children would be enough for any sane people, but Gaia and Ouranos were not sane or people. So they had triplets! Yay. The triplets had one big eye instead of two and they were the Cyclops. Well when Chaos was having fun creating new beings it created a sort of basement to the underworld called Tartarus and it was pretty bad. Ouranos thought to himself “wow these kids are ugly, i don’t want to see them” but the only place he couldn't see them was in Tartarus because he was.. you know the sky. So he threw them into Tartarus with chains forged in pure darkness. A bit dramatic in my opinion, but hey, I'm not a judge. To say that Gaia was mad is an understatement. Ouranos wanted to repair his completely fragmented marriage, so what did he do? What any sane person would do. They had another set of triplets.<br/>Uh oh<br/>There was a problem with these triplets, they each had 100 arms and 50 faces. Imagine 300 arms slapping at you for food, a nightmare. Gaia named these triplets the Hecatoncheires. (which I am never going to attempt to say out loud) Gaia loved the Hecatonchires (call it mothers love)  but Ouranos thought to himself “WOW these kids are even uglier than the last ones. No way these are mine” and so the Hecatonchires got the same treatment as the Cyclops. This event was the straw that broke the camel's back. Now Gaia was irate. She gathered up the children that were not in Tartarus for a ‘family meeting’<br/>-----<br/>My family? Planning a murder? It's more likely than you think. Free pc check<br/>You could say that Gaia was ‘of unsound mind’ during the ‘family meeting’ but hey, who was ‘of sound mind’ during that time period. Either way when the Titans had gathered around their mother Gaia spoke “my children, your father has taken it too far and we must get rid of him”<br/>“How are we going to do that? I thought we were all immortal” a voice called from the back.<br/>“We can not get rid of him, but we can kill his physical form, so he will be a harmless blue dome”<br/>“How is that gonna happen?” a voice from the left asked.<br/>“One of you will use this scythe to kill him,” Gaia said.<br/>“Whats a scythe?” <br/>“This” Gaia answered as shiny rocks rose up from the earth and melded together to form a curved blade.<br/>“Shinyyyy'' Themis said. (Themis was one of the Titans, she likes shiny things)<br/>------<br/>Who’s the volunteer?<br/>“Now, which one of you is going to do it?” Gaia asked<br/>All of the girls backed out very quickly.  <br/>Lots of variations of  “not me” and “no thanks” spoken quickly but then...<br/>“I'll do it” a voice from the shortest of siblings, Cronos. <br/>There was silence.<br/>“I always knew you were my favourite.. Uhh…” Gaia said with enthusiasm . <br/>“It's Cronos,” he said with a smile. <br/>He knew the one who did the deed got to be the new ruler of the universe instead of his father.<br/>-----<br/>Murder is fine there is no laws<br/>Ouranos was skeptical about this dinner date, the last time he saw Gaia she was very angry at him for throwing six of their children into a place worse than hell, he didn’t understand why she was so mad, they were ugly. <br/>Gaia had set up a very nice dinner date, and when Ouranos descended from the sky. He looked at Gaia, she was adorned with precious gems, pulled from the earth. She was stunning. He wondered if it was too late to put on something other than a greasy loincloth or at least comb his hair or brush his teeth. But there was no going back. <br/>“Hello there love” Gaia said<br/>“You look..stunning. Just to check, you are ok with me throwing six of our kids into hells hell?” Ouranos Inquired <br/>“Yes yes, sure. That doesn't bother me anymore” , “OK NOWWW” Gaia shouted suddenly <br/>Cronos jumped out and pinned Ouranos to the ground and sliced him up. <br/>Now Kronos was the ruler of the universe. Cronos wanted cookies!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>